


琴（PWP）

by oitoronja



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja





	琴（PWP）

“会很舒服的，Tony。”

意大利人奉行炸鸡主义：享乐至上。他并不介意一试，何况有明显精于此道的雪利博士用介绍乐章小节的口吻循循善诱。所以，就是这样了，他的身后正吞吐着钢琴家覆着薄茧的漂亮手指，对方已经开拓了很久。

可能太久了，托尼躁动地挪动了一下身体，雪利摸着他的尾椎轻轻安抚，另一只手的食指和中指抵在内壁碾动，穴口已经发红而且张开，因为手指和润滑剂的双重效力柔软湿润。钢琴家尚未脱去睡袍，水流般的丝缎擦过他的腿侧。

可是太久了，托尼微微转过身看着，他几乎要不满地抱怨起来了，对方非凡的耐心他已有所体会，只是他自己无法再忍耐，他的雪利博士是因为失当的控制欲和那位未遂床伴扭打在一起的吗，托尼开始同情那个小子了——只有他托尼·维勒朗格能忍受，他又转念想。这个想法让他十分满意，他确认了自己的唯一性，因此现在想窃笑出声了。

雪利博士显然并不足够知晓他的心理活动，他只是从旁取过一块方形塑料包装，用手仔细撕开。丝绸睡袍撩开以后，那根体现种族天赋的东西就暴露在他眼前。

“唐，这不可能。”托尼抗议。

“你吃掉整桶炸鸡的时候我也觉得不可能。”说话并不影响雪利娴熟地继续他的流程：一只手捏住乳胶制品的顶部检验是否漏出空气，另一只手把薄膜捋到底端。托尼意识到自己目不转睛地在看。

他也看见了那条黑色的鸡巴是怎么被雪利沉甸甸地握在手里的。然后他的视线被自己庞大的身体挡住，因而换了一种方式感知，博士流着水的阴茎摩挲着他绵软的腿根，他还在让他等。

托尼忍不住咧了咧嘴唇，正要开口，就被柔和地箍住了肩膀，那个他刚刚看见了的、硕大的头部顶开准备许久的穴口，他的头皮倏然发紧，不自觉地向前俯。雪利停了一会让他适应突如其来的疼痛和饱胀感，进了一半，开始小幅度地抽顶，“我痛死了，”托尼说，“本来我相信你的话。”

雪利嗯了一声，换着顶弄的角度，随即略微困扰地拧起了眉毛，“你和别人不太一样，”托尼不明白他指什么，他觉得没有必要含蓄到这种时候，“放松。”他立刻被后穴撕裂的痛楚弄得大叫出声，他希望收回。

“全进去了。”博士不带情绪地描述，他的动作快起来，手指也陷进那双肩头松软的皮肤里去。他忽略托尼零碎的脏话，摆动着腰深深干进去。就像那颗绿色石头的下落，他的推想总是对的，意大利人开始感受到腾升的快感了。他吃三张披萨才会饱，敏感点又深，博士腹诽，不过他不会说的。

雪利不断地撞在托尼软绵绵的腿根和臀部。博士的确为人诚实，现在他爽得要命。托尼心中敬意又增一分，哼哼唧唧塌着腰，黏腻的鼻音不断往外泄。

“转身，Tony。”

“呃，你最好不要介意。”他们的磨合已逾二十一天，他的遵从在成为习惯。托尼略有忸怩地翻过身，他自己是不太在意的，甚至认为微微（也许不止）走样的身材是某种男子气概的体现，但是他不确定雪利是否介怀——将心比心，他托尼·利普喜欢玲珑有致的匹兹堡洲女性。

雪利只是摇了摇头，棕褐色的眼睛望进他眼睛里去。然后他开始抚弄炸鸡爱好者柔软的胸部，乳肉在他黑色的手掌下变幻出沟壑和波浪，他的动作缓慢又细致，像调试钢琴，之后他开始玩弄那对乳头，把它们掐得很疼，又舔上去，意大利人就发出了他所要求的那个准确的琴音。“那天在旅馆的时候我就在想……”他丰润的嘴唇微微翕动，音量接近于自言自语，但是托尼全部听见了。他原本以为唐·雪利只是穿上睡袍，给双手抹乳液，摘掉框架眼镜，最后关灯。这之中如果有什么不和谐音也只会出现在酒精度数上，而甚至酒精度数都是固定的。

他没有想下去了，因为雪利又插进去。他看得十分清楚，包括他自己腹部上水波一样晃动的肉，沾着口水的、红肿起来的乳头，博士收束在窄腰上的腹肌。他的穴口和上面那张嘴一样贪得无厌地吞咽，雪利黝黑的东西正在操他，这个他也能看见。

那根鸡巴真的很大。意识到这一点让托尼·维勒朗格少有地脸热，随后自然地用手握住了自己的开始撸动。

“Tony。”那个声音再次响起，托尼不用看就能想象出博士的样子，他太熟悉了。

平静的脸庞，克制的、缓缓流泻的声调。

他令人心碎的高贵附丽于纯熟的技艺和坚若磐石的人格，这漫长的、扎实的悉心练习之中，每座壁垒都是由意志力所越过，谢幕时刻的反响寥落并不易忍受，尊严接近失守的时刻也很多，但他都跨过了，现在他是钢琴家雪利博士，不通音律的意大利人也会跟着他的演奏晃动脑袋，跟着他，像一种暗示。

“把手举过头顶，Tony。”

自己会再一次地使他满意，托尼·利普松开了手，他像只渴望得到奖赏的小狗，不存在的绒尾巴已经开始兴奋地摇动。

“你做得很好。”博士带着一点懒音的英语贴着他的耳朵倾倒进去，托尼头皮都有些发麻，他得到奖赏了。

“接下来不要再让我看见你碰它，Tony。”

然后他以这个完全伏在他身上的姿势开始干他，整根抽出来，又肏到最里面，久到意大利人几乎以为他会永不止歇，他的手臂内侧被捏出红痕，快感不断地涌上，鸡巴胀得发疼。

但他的手始终交握在头顶。雪利在他耳边说了什么，随后领着他为自己摘掉套子，灼热的阴茎抵着他下巴上饱满的小沟，然后弄湿他鲜红的嘴唇，托尼低头含了进去，那根鸡巴塞满了他的嘴，他想吐出来，但博士摸了他的脸颊。“Tony。”又这样叫他，“Tony·Lip。”意味深长。然后钢琴家微微湿润的掌心终于抚上了那根白色的阴茎，托尼几乎立刻就射了出来，与此同时，博士顶到了他的喉咙深处，托尼·利普为他而发抖。


End file.
